deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marx vs. Omega Flowey
Marx vs. Omega Flowey is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and a remake of the first episode of the first season of LiteralRuby's Death Battles, as I decided to change a character to make the fight more fair. It features Marx from the video game series, Kirby, and Omega Flowey from the Indie Game, Undertale. Description Kirby vs. Undertale! Which muderous psychopath with immense power will obliterate the other? Introduction Wiz: That Psychopathic final boss. Boomstick: You gotta hate 'em. Especially when they start off as your friend. Wiz: Like Marx, the final boss of Milky Way Wishes Boomstick: And Omega Flowey, the final boss of Undertale's Neutral Route. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Marx Quick Note: The bio for Marx was copy/pasted from my previous fight(now up for adoption), Marx vs. Asriel. (cue Kirby Super Star Ultra Music: Spring Breeze title) Wiz: On the planet Popstar, there is a happy place called Dream Land. And aside from the king stealing all of the food that one time, it's generally a quiet place. (cue Milky Way wishes - Kirby Super Star) Boomstick: One day, the sun and the moon started to fight, and A little jester thing, called Marx, asked Kirby to go to NOVA, the only being able to stop the two from fighting. Wiz: And when Kirby finally made it to NOVA to have his wish granted... (cue Kirby Super Star Ultra Marx Music) Boomstick: That SON OF A BITCH kicked him away and stole his wish! Not only that, but HE'S THE ONE WHO GOT THE SUN AND THE MOON TO FIGHT! Marx: "I got the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into space... it was all according to my perfect little plan!" Wiz: Now with immense power, Kirby had to use the Starship to defeat both NOVA and Marx, killing them both in the process. Boomstick: Now, Marx may have went out like a bitch, but that power NOVA granted him was quite the help. Wiz: With that wish, Marx could fly, shoot Crescent blades, drop seeds that grow into vines, travel through DIMENSIONS, and also teleport! Boomstick: He can also spit out a black ball that turns into two giant ice balls, fire a huge-ass laser from his mouth, and when he gets low on health, he can summon a BLACK HOLE! Dear god... Wiz: Actually, real black holes are much stronger, you just need to run in the opposite direction to not die. However, these powers do not make him immortal. Boomstick: Later, when Kirby was killing his way through the True Arena, our favorite jester returned even stronger. This new form was called Marx Soul. (The backstory to the Marx Soul fight is shown on screen) Wiz: You see, while Marx did ''die, he absorbed the power of NOVA, and reincarnated himself. (cue Marx Remix (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Light MetaS) '''Boomstick: With this new Soul Power(heh), his Cutters are faster, he can move while charging the Ice Bomb, his vines are more in number ''and ''danger, and they even sprout roses! Awww...' Wiz: Don't be fooled, those roses deal even more damage! Boomstick: Damn! Anyway, his Dimension Jump is now more powerful and accurate, and seemingly cannot be blocked! Wiz: The arrow and Laser beams are now larger, and the Black Hole is all around better. It's even his opening attack. Boomstick: Along with this, Marx gets two new attacks. He can summon a rain of paintballs from the sky, and turn himself into two giant paintballs, and charge at his opponent. Wiz: However, Marx is predictable, and usually does the same attacks in the same order, until he takes enough damage. Despite this, Marx is likely powerful enough to take on almost any foe. Omega Flowey (cue Undertale OST: 001 - Once Upon A Time) Wiz: When a child fell into the Underground, they were greeted by a small flower, called Flowey the Flower. (cue Undertale OST: 003 - Your Best Friend) Boomstick: Wait, turn's out ''he's ''a murderous psychopath too. Wiz: Well, as a being that has no emotion, he kinda had nothing else to do. Flowey: "*I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone." Wiz: Before the human fell into the underground, Flowey had the powers of a god. Boomstick: The ability to SAVE and RESET allowed Flowey to do pretty much whatever he wanted. These powers were granted to the being with the most DETERMINATION in the underground. Ohh, all the jokes I could make based on that... Wiz: Don't. Anyway, Flowey is the reincarnation of the underground's prince, Asriel Dreemurr. (cue Asriel Dreemurr intro) Boomstick: Wait, my script says we're ''not ''having him fight Asriel. Wiz: Yes, but the power of 6 human souls, and a bunch of other monster souls allowed Flowey to return to his original form, but with only the six human souls, he turns into this... (on screen is the omega flowey intro) (cue Undertale OST: 079 - Your Best Nightmare) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Talk about nightmare fuel! Wiz: This is Omega Flowey, the final form of Flowey that isn't Asriel. Boomstick: In this form, Flowey had more DETERMINATION than the human, allowing him to SAVE and RESET. Unlike the human, Flowey actually uses these mid-combat. Wiz: This allows Flowey to basically play god, and even if he didn't have SAVE and RESET, he's still no slouch in battle.(cue Undertale OST: 080 - Finale) Boomstick: What appears to be his standard attack is shooting powerful, X-shaped bullets. These come from either the middle, and fan in a wide arc, or from three separate places, and cover less space. Wiz: He can shoot a laser from his mouth, can summon his normal bullets anywhere in the battlefield (usually in a circle around the opponent), shoot vines, turn his hand into a... venus flytrap... and suck in flies... ok?, shoot... BOMBS? Boomstick: Oh Flowey! You and your nukes! He can shoot plant shaped bullets from finger guns, shoot cactus ball things that richochet. Wiz: He also has absurd defenses, though this does come from the six human souls. Should he lose them somehow, he becomes significantly easier to take down.. Boomstick: While Flowey does have control over the souls, it isn't voluntary. If given the chance, usually through the DETERMINATION of someone else, they will betray Flowey. Wiz: As mentioned earlier, he does not need the souls to stay in the Omega form, but his defense stat does rely on his control over the souls. Boomstick: Despite that, Flowey could take on pretty much any foe that crosses his path. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle! Pre-Fight (cue Undertale OST: 78 - You Idiot) Location: The Barrier (The battle starts out the exact same as the normal Omega Flowey fight in a Neutral run. In this case, The Player has not killed any monsters, and would be eligible for the Pacifist run.) (cue Undertale OST: 079 - Your Best Nightmare) FILE 3 SAVED Omega Flowey laughs, and launches some bullets at the human. Suddenly, four crescent blades fly out of nowhere, shattering the humans soul, and as a result, the human dies. Since Flowey is in his Omega form, the human can't reset, and is dead forever. Flowey: What?! Who the hell threw those?! Out of the corner of his vision, Flowey sees some movement. The assailant is identified as Marx. Flowey: You took a god slaughter from me. Guess you'll have to take their place! FIGHT! KO! Conclusion Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Underscored Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles